Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 8 = 9$
Answer: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(6x + 8) - 8 = 9 - 8$ $6x = 1$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{1}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{6}$